Trust Me, I'm a Doctor
by farmerg1214
Summary: Nurse Mikayla is to take care of sickly Miley. Things are done, things are said, and things happen. It's a mikiley story. rated M for a reason.


**Ok, so this is my first story. Go easy on me. I love criticism. I'm still working on my writing skills. Tell me your thoughts. Leave reviews please. I think this will only be a one-shot. Everyone does a disclaimer so I guess I'll do it too.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**Regular POV**

"Is she gonna be ok?!" screamed the girl's frantic father.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room. It's important we give your daughter the treatment she needs, we need to pump her stomach!" Dr Fields explained.

"Please help my Miley please!" Mr. Stewart pleaded.

Three doctors assisted Billy out of the room.

"We'll do our best Mr. Stewart!" Dr fields said trying to calm the man down.

They gently laid the unconscious brunette down onto the cold, metal table and closely examined her. She lie there helplessly on the table nearing death itself if nothing was done soon. , collected her, and called more doctors for assistance. Quickly but oh so carefully they inserted a plastic tube down the girl's throat. Hardworking nurses crowded the room as one particular brunette nurse stood in the back round watching in horror.

"Mikayla!" yelled Dr. Fields, "Get me the lubricant and charcoal stat!"

She was the new nurse, and in being in her position made her a nervous wreck. This had been her second time being transferred, because of complaints. She was gay so it was tough on her. She felt as if t he world was against her. She scrambled to find the items scattered throughout the room.

_Shit! Pick up the goddamn pace Mikayla, there's a girl dying right in front of you! Oh god! Please don't let her die, shes young and has her whole life ahead of her. She looks like my age. Shut up Mickey focus! _She argued with herself while gathering the needed supplies.

Dr. Fields raised her voice, "Mikayla now!" She called in Dr. Ramón for some more assistance from a more experienced doctor.

Mikayla watched as they pumped the charcoal into the girl's stomach. Mikayla stood in the back as she thought to herself, "_My guess is either she overdosed on pills or someone slipped a lil' somethin somethin in her drink way to many times._

After a few moments of silence Dr. Fields decided to break it.

"Mikayla," she said sternly, "Hold her hand in case she wakes up, we didn't have time to medicate her and it would be the best time or situation to give her meds."

"O-o-ok", Mikayla said hesitantly said as she walked over slowly and took the girls hand in hers. The other nurses just rolled their eyes and Dr. Ramón grunted. Dr. Fields was the only doctor even remotely nice to Mikayla. She was nice and understanding yet strict. Mikayla felt sparks throughout her finger tips and Dr. Fields eyed the connection between the two girls' hands. She knew something could happen as Mikayla wished so.

The procedure was nearly finished as Dr. Fields dismissed all the other nurses and doctors, except Mikayla.

"Mikayla, listen, I'm assigning you this girl for you to look over ok?" Dr. Fields said

Mikayla's eyes widened as she tried to keep her voice under control. "Y-yes mam."

"Her name is Miley; now take care of her I'm going to go talk to her father," she said as she began to walk out but stopped, "Oh and Mikayla…"

"Yes, Dr. Fields?" Mikayla sighed

"…good job tonight." She smiled as she left the room.

**Mikayla's POV**

Miley, what a beautiful name, fits her though she's gorgeous. Her long brown locks curled up into loose bunches upon her shoulders, her perfect tan skin. Her lips so plump OH! I just wanna, woah there calm down Mikayla you've never even met the girl. Her breathing is even sexy! Wow I'm such a creeper, watching her sleep. How stalkerish does that sound?

I watch as Mr. Stewart rushes in a hugs his unconscious daughter and starts praying up a storm. I figure he'll pray then stay there but he didn't he prayed then went home; well at least I think he did. I sat down in a chair across from her bed and just waited. I have nothing to do so why not just stay overnight. No family or friends here just me and my trusty apartment.

My parents died in a car accident when I was 14 and my other relatives want nothing to do with me. Fucking homophobs! I practically have nothing. Sure I dated in the last few years but they were never real enough.

I sat in the chair and turned on football Packers against Detroit. Woo-hoo---

2 hours later:

God! What the hell! What is the friggen point of football? Guys throw a ball around and tackle each other woo hoo what fun it is to touch other guys! God I'm tired, the things I do for this girl. Currant score (if you were wondering) Packers 32 Lyons 15

I continue to watch football as I hear a short sigh. At first I thought I was imagining things but then I realized it was Miley. I hoped out of my chair and bolted over to her side making sure I was the first thing she saw.

So, I'm standing there awkwardly, looking over her. Her eyes fluttered open. Wow what a beautiful eyes shes has. She spoke first and very quietly said, "I a-am I in heaven?" stared into my eyes as she licked her dry lips.

Well, that made me giggle a bit. I was admiring her so much I almost forgot to reply. She's gonna think something's wrong with me.

"Ha-ha, no sweetie, you're in the hospital. I'm Miss. Hartward, but you can call me Mikayla." I said cheery but not enough to freak her out.

"I love that name it's really pretty, it suits you," she grinned at me and I blushed, "my name's Miss. Stewart but you can call me Miley, if you like," she mocked and I blushed even harder. "So…Mikayla…I'm guessing you're my nurse?" she laughed.

"Ya, good guess most of my patients guess that on there fourth try then laugh." I say as I fold a nearby blanket. It was bugging the crap out of me.

"You're funny…I like you," she said and smiled at me.

"Thanks…," I said blushing making sure not to make eye contact.

rose and eye brow and I stumbled towards the TV. All you could hear was John Madden screaming nonsense. It gets really annoying after 2 and a half hours of that.

"Uhhh y-yeah sure" I said nervously as I slowly walked towards her.

"Wait, how old are you?" She asked quietly and I gulped before answering. This was intense full eye contact and her biting her lip was driving me crazy. I swear she's flirting with me. She's an evil sex monster that is hiding in my closet and is waiting for me.

"I am 19." I said while breaking eye contact.

"Oh! What a quinky dink me too! Bu that wasn't the real question." She smirked and made more intense eye contact. I swear those eyes could pierce glass…in a good way of course.

"O-oh ok well what did you want to ask me?" I stuttered. Oh my god! I stuttered in front of her. She smears my weakness. She licked her lips as she was about to speak Dr. Fields burst in through the doors. Dammit woman! Why? Why now at this moment?

"MILEY! You're awake!_-Obviously dip shit-_You went through a lot these past hours. You just missed your father. He went home but I can promise he'll be back tomorrow morning. I hope you have been treated well. I trust Mikayla is taking care of you?" finally breathed after she spit all of that out.

Someone really needs to shut that woman up sometimes. I mean I like her and all but jeez! She over works her vocal cords like no other. "Yeah doc, she's been a real doll. I like your staff or at least one of however work here." She smirked at Dr. Fields. "Well, good, I'll check in later." Dr. Fields concluded…finally and walked out.

"You do that doc, you do that," Miley mumbled just quiet enough that I could hear and couldn't. I started laughing like a complete dork. "I love your laugh!" Miley exclaimed and I blushed heavily.

"Thanks, so, you aren't tired?" I asked hoping for a no. I'd love to talk to her all night.

"Ehh naww I'm not that tired. I'd much rather talk to my new friend." She said and giggled. God, I like her a lot. "So how long am I in this hospital for?"

"Uhh I guess you can leave tomorrow if you'd like." I don't really want her to leave though.

"Oh well, I don't know if I wanna leave tomorrow." She smiled seductively. Yup she's flirting with me. I like it.

"Uh oh, um, do you want anything, like………food or something?" I said trying to change the subject.

"No, but I forgot I still need to ask you that something before doc showed up." She waved me over to her side. "Come closer," she whispered as I put my ear down to her mouth and I felt her hot breath hit my ear, " Do you find me attractive, Mikayla?" she licked the outside of my earlobe gently with the tip of her tongue.

TOLD YOU A SEX MONSTER!

I brought my eyes up to meet hers as she tilted her head and stared at my eyes then my lips my eyes then my lips. It was adorable. You had to be there trust me. We both leaned forward at the same time and our lips gently touched. It felt like fireworks had gone off in this building and my pants.

Too much information………? Too bad.

She caught my bottom lip and that kiss sucked the air right out from my lungs. Her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for the entrance. Access granted. Her hot tongue roamed my mouth as I tried to move mine but was too focused on hers. My hands moved to her neck and hers went at my waist. Our tongues battled for dominance. She won. She massaged my tongue and our moans vibrated our mouths. We broke apart for air. Woah, a little light-headed there for a second.

"Woah," Miley breathed out.

"Ditto," I said as I stared at her.

"So……I'll take that as a yes." She said as I giggled. "You bet."

For a moment I stay kneeling there holding her hand just looking into her eyes until she breaks silence.

"So, you wanna know why I'm here Mik?" she finally said quietly.

**Miley's POV**

_Woah, I just met her and I'm already falling for her! She's really pretty and sweet. She kisses amazingly too. God I just wanna take her right here, right now. Ha! I bet that sanitary Stewart, let's keep our mind out of the gutter today. God her chocolate eyes are just amazing. Pools of chocolate, mmm. I could eat her………wow how wrong does that sound?! Ha-ha._

_She's paying her full attention to me, it's so sexy. Her eyes wide open, eye brows up and lips pursed. Like I said so sexy._

"So, you wanna know why I'm here Mik?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, I mean if you comfortable talking about it." She said sincerely, and took my hand and stroked it lovingly. I blushed, I'm such a dork. Where did that come from anyway?

"Well, my mom just recently died from cancer, and I thought there was no answer but to end it all," I said softly as Mikayla teared, "So I took some pills, but now I realize that was really stupid and I know why I lived through it." I continued as Mikayla sniffed. "I guess fate wanted us to be together, and this might sound crazy but I think I'm already falling." I looked up into her eyes and hers pierced mine. She cupped my cheek in her hand and stroked my cheek with her thumb. My stomach turning and I got a sudden throbbing sensation down under if you get what I'm saying.

Our lips met my hands ended up around her neck. I rubbed the back of her neck and she moaned causing me to moan. We broke the kiss and rested our foreheads together while gazing into each other's eyes. God, I'm so wet. She bit her lip and hesitantly said, "W-will you be my girlfriend?" She looked down towards the floor unable to make eye contact. I lifted her chin with my fingers so our eyes met again.

"I'd be honored," I said with a giggle.

Her eye brows raised and the arches of her mouth shot up as she unexpectantly took me into a searing, breath-taking kiss with full-on force. I'm scared my mouth might bruise. Oh god it feels so good. This sudden control turned me on so much. I moaned rather loudly and she, without permission I might add, entered my mouth. The first time it was all innocent when I did it, but this time she took control and got rough. I like it.

Her hot tongue tasted so good as she massaged mine. Our tongues fought for dominance but she won this time. She moved on top of me. So I am sitting up in a hospital chair as she straddles me. Her hands were roaming my body as I used mine to massage her waist. She retracted her mouth and started sucking on my cheek bone and made her way to my neck. Flickering her tongue over my pulse point, I threw my head back and moaned. Sucking and nibbling, she left red marks of pleasure. She looked so hot in her nurse outfit. That defiantly needs to come off soon. She got off me and locked the door and shut the curtain of my bed.

She climbed on top of me with one leg on each side. I looked her in the eyes making sure she really wanted to do this and all she did was kiss me. I'm defiantly taking that as a yes. I started to unbutton her uniform when she suddenly grabbed my hands away.

"Uh uh uh not yet sexy you first," she said with a sexy lopsided grin where her jaw got tight. God it was sexy. "The patient always comes first." I couldn't help but giggle at that pun.

She kissed my lips, then my jaw, then my neck and made her way down to my collar. She slowly removed my button-up shirt with revealed my braw. Her cold hands ran up and down my stomach sending shivers everywhere. She soon unhooked my braw leaving my breasts in plain view. She licked her lips and teasingly lowered he mouth just so it was barely touching my nipple. She first blew softly before taking it all in her mouth. I gasped and moaned at the same time, if that's even possible, it happened.

She brought up her other hand to meet the other breast so it wasn't neglected. She soon left my breast and ran her tongue down my stomach. Her tongue swirled around my belly-button and she dipped it in. I moaned as she massaged my clit lightly. She swiftly removed my undies.

"mmmmm." Was all I could get out at the moment. All this sexual frustration building up, it needs to be relieved like now. She brought her face up to mine asking silently if she could enter. I kissed her softly and she slid a finger inside of me. I gasped, "Don't worry baby, trust me, I'm a doctor." She grinned as I giggled. She added one more finger and started going a bit faster. She added another finger with a grand total of three fingers. I moaned into her neck and I think I actually drew blood on her back. She thrust into me again and again and every time I got closer and closer. I bit down on her neck as I felt it coming. Her thumb flickered my clit as her others fingers continued to pump in and out

" Harder, faster, Mickey, I-I-I'm almost there," I said in a raspy voice. I moaned really loud, and I mean loud enough for the whole hospital. So she shut me up with her tongue in my mouth. I felt her fingers hard against my walls. I grunted as I felt my body tense up, "Mickey, I-I'm c-c," she swiftly pulled out. My body went limp as my juices flowed out and I moaned uncontrollably into a nearby pillow. I was practically smuggling myself. She, apparently wasn't finished. She didn't want to miss a drop so she lowered her head down to my clit and licked up the juices. She jabbed her tongue in and out a few times.

"Awww mmmm fuck! Mickey!" I practically shouted. I buried my hands in her hair pushing her deeper into me. I gritted my teeth as I felt her tongue. My hips bucked and my toes curled. I came again all over her face. I hope she liked that she asked for it.

Right then and there in the middle of all of this, Dr. Fields came out of nowhere and found us in the middle of this.

Ha-ha just kidding, but that would really suck wouldn't it.

She came back up and we locked eyes. Both of us panting, she kissed me sweetly. "Miley, I-I……" she looked away then back up at me, "I love you." She finally said her eyes watering. I looked at her a bit before saying.

"I love you too" We kissed passionately and broke apart. It was one of those kissed where you could hear it. It's sexy lip-smacking sound in case you didn't know.

I really do love her.

**Mikayla's POV**

God I love her. I really do. I've known her for a few hours but it feels like for years. But I really do.

"Do you believe in love at first site?" she said breaking my admiration of her and how much I love her. Wow I'm a dork.

"Yes and I found it." I sat there with my head on her chest, happily, her stroking my hair. "You know what would really suck?" I asked looking up at her.

"What?"

"If Dr. Fields just randomly came in here." She laughed.

"I think I owe you something for all the things you've done for me Nurse Hartward." She said with raised eye-brows.

"Oh don't you worry about that now, you can wait until it's more private," I whispered into her ear. After that I rested my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. We gradually fell asleep.

**Regular POV**

**2 years later**

"Mickey baby?!" Miley yelped as she ran around the house sliding on the tiles in her socks looking for her newlywed.

"In here!" Mikayla called from the bedroom. Miley anxiously ran up the stairs eager to see what was waiting for her in their bedroom. She stumbled upon Mikayla in nothing but an over-sized flannel shirt.

"You better go get more clothes on or you're defiantly going down!" Miley giggle and Mikayla unbuttoned one of the buttons. "Good," She grinning like an idiot. Mikayla got up and grabbed Miley by her hips and pressed her up against the door. Miley wrapped her legs around her waist and whispered, "Mmmmmm, Nurse Mickey, I need some assistance, give me my medicine, " She smiled seductively at Mikayla, " Nurse Mickey, are you sure this is what I need?"

She laughed and pushed her into Miley harder so she could feel the sensation in her lower area.

"Oh come on baby, trust me, I'm a doctor."

**So that's it. I hoped you like please leave me your thoughts, opinions, suggestions. Give me future thoughts for future stories. Like I said my writing is still developing. I love reviews. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
